Professor Malfoy & the Young Weasleys
by KateinVA
Summary: In progress. Draco Malfoy is now a Hogwarts Professor. When a new generation of Weasleys comes to school, Draco is intrigued.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, I admit it. This one is incredibly predictable. I started quite awhile ago and couldn't decided if I wanted to post it. What the heck, here goes.**

Professor Draco Malfoy sat down in his chair at the staff table and watched the first years file into the Great Hall. As always, most of them peered around the room with a mixture of fear and awe. The older students were already at their house tables waiting expectantly for the sorting and the delicious feast that would follow. This was always his favorite time at Hogwarts, both when he was a student and in the few years he had been teaching there.

Out came the sorting hat and one by one the first year students were called up and placed into houses. With each declaration of Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Slytherin the selected house's dining table would erupt in cheers. As the end of the sorting drew near, Draco spotted a young girl still waiting for her turn. A smirk spread across his face as he recognized the shockingly red hair. The girl had to be a Weasley.

Draco had gone to school with five of the seven children born to Arthur and Molly Weasley. Two of them had had large impacts on his life, although for decidedly different reasons. Ron Weasley had been in the same year as Draco. Ron and his two best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, had been Draco's greatest enemies. He'd spent quite a lot of time in school trying to make them miserable. They had returned the favor as often as they had the chance.

The youngest of the Weasley children was also the only girl, Ginny. Ginny was a year behind him in school and her first few years at Hogwarts were spent pining for Harry Potter. That relationship never materialized, however, and in Draco's seventh year he managed to get her to go out on a date with him. That trip to Hogsmeade was the beginning of a four year relationship. Draco had never forgotten Ginny; she was the great love of his life. He hadn't seen her in twelve years. She was probably married with a large brood of her own by now, Draco thought sadly.

He wondered which of the Weasley brothers this girl's father was. Most likely the girl belonged to Bill, the eldest of the seven. He had already married Fleur Delacour by the time Draco and Ginny began dating. It seemed likely that they would be the first to have a child.

"Weasley, Cara."

The young girl got up and tentatively climbed on the stool in the front of the room. The sorting hat mumbled to itself for several moments before finally calling out "Gryffindor!" That was no surprise, Draco thought, all the Weasleys had belonged to that house. With a large grin, little Cara Weasley bounded over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"Weasley, Carter."

Draco's head jerked back to the few remaining students. He hadn't noticed any other children with the trademark Weasley hair color. Then, a slender blond boy stood and walked to the front of the room, sitting confidently on the stool. The sorting hat didn't need to ponder this placement at all. Before the hat had touched a single hair it called out, "Slytherin!" The look of surprise on the boy's face almost matched the shock Draco felt hearing his own house called.

Although clearly taken aback by his placement, Carter Weasley got up and sauntered unselfconsciously to the Slytherin table where he was greeted happily by his housemates. Draco glanced at the little girl that had been sorted into Gryffindor and saw that she was shaking her head at her brother with a wry grin on her face. She didn't seem as shocked by his placement as Draco was.

After the Weasleys, only "Yates, Michael" (Hufflepuff) and "Zonko, Tiffany" (Ravenclaw) remained and soon the feast was underway. Draco filled his plate with meat pie and Yorkshire pudding and tried not to stare at the two children he was so intrigued by.

A low voice came from behind Draco. "And so begins another generation of Weasleys at Hogwarts. It was bound to happen sooner or later. How do you suppose their parents will react when they find out you are teaching at Hogwarts? That, along with the shock of the boy being placed in Slytherin, might just kill them."

Draco turned towards Severus Snape and sneered. "I expect they'll survive. The Weasleys are a hearty lot. No doubt they'll just tell little Cara and Carter not to rile their nasty Transfiguration professor, much like the advice they've probably already given about you."

Snape smirked and gave Draco a small nod before returning to his seat at the far end of the table.

Mentally, Draco reviewed his class schedule. He would have first year Slytherins tomorrow afternoon. First year Gryffindors didn't meet with him until the following day. So, he'd get to observe Carter Weasley first. Draco looked forward to meeting this most unusual Weasley.

The next afternoon Professor Malfoy watched the first year students file anxiously into his classroom. Carter Weasley walked in and took a seat at the front. Draco watched him peripherally and was able to see some of the more traditional Weasley traits now that he was up close. The blond hair was certainly out of the norm but the longish nose and tall, lanky frame were familiar.

The boy carefully arranged his text book, parchment and quill on his desk and looked expectantly at his professor. As the last of the students took their seats, Draco took his place and introduced himself.

"Welcome to Beginning Transfiguration. I am Professor Malfoy."

Carter's eyes went wide and his hand flew into the air.

"You have a question, Mr. Weasley?"

The boy stared seriously at his teacher for a moment before responding.

"Yes sir. I was wondering if you're first name happens to be _Draco_."

Draco frowned; he hadn't really expected the Weasley children to know about his history with their family. It was a long time ago after all. The look on this boy's face told him that Carter knew more than just his name. He decided to take a direct approach.

"That's correct. I see my reputation precedes me. I went to school with several Weasleys, I assume your father was among them?"

The blond boy nodded, "Yes sir, my dad is Percy Weasley. My mum knew you in school too. She was one of your yearmates in Slytherin. Daphne Greengrass was her maiden name."

Percy and Daphne? Sometimes the truth is stranger than fiction, he thought. That explained the sorting hat's decision and the boy's blond hair though, Draco thought, Daphne's hair was nearly as light as Draco's.

"Of course, I remember Daphne. Give her my regards and your father as well." Turning away to signal the end of the conversation, Draco opened his mouth to continue his welcome speech. He was sharply interrupted.

"Any message you'd like me to pass on to my Aunt Ginny?" Carter challenged.

Professor Malfoy looked narrowly at the brazen child. Biting back a harsh retort, he forced a smile.

"You may tell her I extend my best wishes. Perhaps we can save the messages to the rest of the Weasley clan for another time however as we need to get on with our class."

The rest of the class period went smoothly. Carter participated minimally and Draco managed to curb his desire to hex the cheeky little bugger. He only hoped that Cara Weasley was not as impudent. It seemed that this might be a very long year.

That evening at dinner Draco watched as Percy's little brat crossed the room to the Gryffindor table. He didn't have to guess what the boy had said to his sister. As Carter whispered in her ear Cara's mouth dropped open and her head spun towards the staff dining table. Her face flushed when she saw that Draco was looking right back at her. She turned away quickly and motioned for Carter to go back to his table. The little girl sat there, frowning slightly and not eating, for a minute or two and then left the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As always, I don't own anything derived from the Harry Potter books.**

The next morning Draco walked to his classroom feeling slightly on edge. He didn't know what to expect from Cara Weasley. It was disturbing how these two children had thrown him for a loop. It wasn't as though he'd never taught a former schoolmate's child before. Children with familiar last names had been trickling in for that last few years.

This was different though. He'd been rather excited to have even this very tenuous link to Ginny when he first discovered her niece and nephew were at Hogwarts. Just the thought that he might here bits of news about her from time to time raised his spirits sky high. Then the boy had made his rude inquiry and Draco realized that the resentment the Weasley family felt for him had not diminished over time. They were unlikely to allow him even second hand knowledge of Ginny's personal life.

Most of the students were seated when their professor arrived for class. Cara sat a few rows back and off to one side. She seemed to be trying to make herself inconspicuous, slouching in her seat or concentrating on her textbook. Draco began the lesson and forced himself not to give the girl any undue attention. Once in awhile he would catch her watching him intently but as soon as she realized he'd noticed her she would lower her eyes quickly. Not once during the class period did Cara raise her hand to answer a question and Draco could not bring himself to call on her and open the door to another uncomfortable confrontation in front of other students. Finally the class ended and Draco decided it would be best to get the awkward business over with rather than let it drag on throughout the school year.

"Miss Weasley, would you stay behind a moment?" he asked in what he hoped was a casual voice.

The young girl nodded. She waited in her seat for the other students to file out of the classroom before venturing forward to her professor's desk. Clutching her books tightly to her chest she waited for him to speak.

Draco studied her. Her straight red hair was pulled back on both sides into gold barrettes. She had wide, intelligent brown eyes and a dusting of freckles over the bridge of her nose. Her face was angular, almost pointed, with just enough feminine softness to avoid appearing harsh. She was slim and a bit shorter than Carter. She would likely make a good Seeker when she got older.

It was clear that Cara was not afraid of him. The tension in the way she held her books was from anticipation and curiosity, not fear. Now that they were face to face and alone she did not hesitate to meet his gaze. Draco even detected a slight impatience in her countenance. The sorting hat had made no mistake with this girl.

Taking a deep breath, he began.

"As I'm sure you are aware, Miss Weasley, I have something of a history with your family. It was brought up in class yesterday and I'm afraid I handled it rather awkwardly. It is my opinion that it is not appropriate to discuss personal matters during class and I was caught off guard by Carter's questions. I wanted to assure you that I am a fair teacher, although I do have high expectations of my students. My past relationship with your family will have no effect on my grading practices. Your work will be judged entirely on its own merit; I expect no more of less of you than of any other student."

Cara had listened attentively as Draco spoke. "I wasn't worried, Professor," she answered calmly, "My mum always told me you were a good person, no matter what Uncle Ron says." The smile that Cara wore at her last comment could only be described as teasing and Draco laughed in spite of himself.

"No, your Uncle Ron is probably not a very impartial judge of my character. Nor I of his," the professor admitted, "I'm glad you will not be ill at ease in my class."

Draco dismissed her and the red haired girl walked quickly to the door. Just before leaving, Cara turned to him.

"Professor," she called and waited for his eyes to meet her own, "Don't worry about Carter. He just wanted to see your reaction. He's a pain sometimes but he wants to do well. I doubt he'll bring the subject up again." With that she bounded out the door.

Draco stared unmoving at the open doorway for several moments after the girl had gone. It was a great relief that at least one of the Weasley children was not going to be a thorn in his side. In fact, he could see Cara Weasley easily becoming a favorite student with her easy confidence and genial attitude. She reminded him quite a lot of Ginny. His reflections were interrupted by the arrival of his next class and Draco turned his attention to his lesson plan.

Over the next few weeks Draco found that Cara had been correct in her assessment of her brother. Carter did not say any more about Draco's past with the Weasleys. He was indeed very focused on succeeding in his class. The assignments Carter turned in were impressively written and his practical work was sound. He did not, however, seem to enjoy the work. The energy that went into Carter's work was based on ambition and a desire for high marks.

Cara was equally intent on learning the spells but for her it was to appease her inquisitive nature rather than just to be at the top of her class. How the spells worked, what affected the outcome – these were the things that the red haired girl wanted to know. Whereas Carter wanted only to achieve the expected result; Cara wanted to dissect the process and understand why it produced the results it did.

Her determination to master the how and why of transfiguration often led Cara to seek extra help after regular classes ended. In fact, she came around so often that he wondered at first if the girl had developed a bit of a crush on him. Sometimes when Draco was explaining the particulars of a spell to Cara he would catch her studying him as she had that first day of class. The expression on her face was never the wide-eyed adoration that usually indicated a bad case of puppy love though. Ultimately, the professor reasoned that it was more likely just Cara's natural curiosity that caused her to pay such close attention to him. In any case, Draco was pleased with her swift progress in his class and enjoyed having such a bright, energetic student.


End file.
